


Bloody Nose

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: My Two First Loves (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Bullying, F/M, First Aid, Fluff, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Noah is a little too selfless for his own good sometimes. It is driving Emma nuts.
Relationships: Noah Harris/Main Character (My Two First Loves)
Kudos: 3





	Bloody Nose

Emma Price may not know much about the ever-elusive nature of her acquaintance Noah Harris, but if she does know one thing in the better part of a year that she has known him, that one thing she has come to notice was his absolute lack of ability to take care of himself.

She does not mean that the boy does not know how to make his own decisions in a responsible fashion, or that he did not know how to cook and clean after himself. Oh, no, she means something much more primal than that.

Noah is a selfless person, he prioritizes other people’s well-being over his own, especially if said person was his mother, his sister or Emma herself. She admires that trait on him, she really does, but she cannot help but to worry about him, since apparently, he did not worry about himself. Someone, after all, got to, right?

Mason and his reckless, impulsive behaviour were enough to grant her an honorary nursing degree and more than a few white hairs, but since they became more friendly with each other, that they tried to spend time together to mend their relationship, they each potentialized the injury propensity of the other.

The girl cannot help herself but to shudder when thinking about every time the two of them went out together after school and emerged on her backyard hours later with some insane injury and a stupid story behind it.

As it is to be expected, the young photographer tended to avoid dwelling on such subjects if she can avoid it. However, it was all passing through her mind in right that second, which was a right shame, the day was going so well so far.

It was lunch hour. She and Ava were talking about their upcoming class, where they would have to give a presentation about economic aspects at the colony of Rhode Island.

They were ironing out the last details on their script when the cheerleader stopped on her tracks.

“Isn’t that Noah?” She pointed to a leather-clad figure wobbling its way down the hallway, heading to the bathroom. “God, he looks like he’s hurt.”

“ _Oh, for the love of…_ ” Emma cursed under her breath. “I’m sorry, Ava, but I should go see what is that all about. I’ll find you before class?”

She nodded, understanding. “Sure, Ems. Call me if you need me, yeah? I can help you take him to the nurse’s office.”

“Will do, thanks.” The brunette beamed, and then her expression hardened and she began to shout. “Noah! Freeze right there, mister!”

“Damn.” He cursed, but did as she said. “Hey, Emma. What’s up?”

“Is that blood?!” She asked, running down the busy hallway.

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is…”

“You are literally bleeding, Noah. What happened? Is Mason somehow involved on this?” She cut him off, panicking about his state while inside school property, causing him to sigh in frustration.

“A guy from the football team was picking up on a nerdy freshman, like always, and they didn’t like it when I told them to cut it out, even if I feel this…” He said pointing to his bloody nose. “Was more about me being made starting quarterback than anything else.”

She sighed. “Come on, Noah, I have a first aid kit on my locker. Perhaps I can fix you up enough to make you presentable.”

With no further talking, she marched her way to her locker, and Noah dutifully followed her.

Once there, she imputed the secret on the lock and threw open the lid with a lot of unnecessary force, slamming it metal against metal, the sound rung through the hallway.

She fished out the first aid kit. “Come on, sit down. You’re too tall, I won’t be able to reach your nose with you standing up.”

“Sure.” With a nervous smile, Noah did as he was told and looked back at the object of his affections. He knew that she would probably scold and lecture him, and he did not like the feeling of having her mad at him.

“Now, Noah…” She began, almost barking. “Why on the seven devils would you even do that? Those boys are a bunch of trigger-happy psychopaths, and they already have it out for you. Honestly, what did you expect from getting yourself involved in that mess?”

The quarterback looked at Emma sheepishly. “I thought I could help that kid, it’s all.”

“Noah, _please_.” She begs. “Try to put one thing through your thick head. What would you do if Ava didn’t see you? Or if a teacher saw and jumped to conclusions? You’re hanging on a thin line here, a wrong step and all your chances to go to college are blown.”

“It must be tough to come to school every day and have to take it from the football players. Everyone deserves to come and go in peace.” The boy mumbled.

“It is tough.” She agreed. “Have you considered, however, that the bullies won’t be taking that laying down? That, if they were just being annoying before, now they’ll turn physical? That you only made that kid’s life _worse_?”

“You don’t know that.” He replied quietly, eyes dropping to the ground. Drilled with the glare from Emma, he amended. “Okay, fine, you have a point, but I can’t do nothing!”

He had expected for her to continue scolding him but it never came. Instead he heard her sighing before kneeling, grabbing his arm and pulling into a firm hug.

“I know, Noah, I really do, but I don’t want to see you hurt. I don’t want for your life to be harder than it already is.” She said, quietly. “You may not really care about that, but I do.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “I can take it, Emma. I’m strong.”

“Yes, you are, but I am not.” She broke away from his embrace, eyes filled with tears. “I’m running myself haggard with concern about you, and then you appear with a bloody nose. I don’t know how I take it.”

A jolt of fear rushes through his heart. He knew that he was hard work. He does not have to go out and make it harder on her to be around.

“What…” He hiccupped, trying to even his voice. “What are you trying to say?”

Emma sighs. “I’m saying that I love you and I want you to be healthy, happy and well. I’m saying that seeing you in this state is deeply disturbing to me, and I would _really_ appreciate if you stop being so reckless and _take good care of yourself_!”

His dark eyes were filled with tears, and so he pulled her into his arms once again, hugging her like a lifeboat.

“Thank you so much for worrying about me, Emma.” He whispers. “I’m sorry for being a thickhead, but I’ll do better from now on, okay? I promise.”

“You better.” She responded, with her own phlegmatic voice. “Now, you go find Mason and have him borrow you a shirt. I can fix up your nose, but I can’t wash your shirt.”

Noah beamed at her. “Sure will.”


End file.
